


That One Fire Alarm Fic

by guanghongji (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I was gonna tag ryden but they appear for like three sentences or some shit so, M/M, One Shot, joshler - Freeform, this is my first fic dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/guanghongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fire alarm sounded at 3am and I'm wearing two different shoes and also I brought down Doritos, and you're here standing in your underwear. Wanna share?"</p><p>Tyler looked up and wasn't really expecting to see his hot-neighbour-who-lives-across-the-hallway standing in front of him. To add to that, hot neighbour was in nothing but a pair of boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Fire Alarm Fic

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, i have creative title-naming skills.
> 
> i havent written shit in a very long time. i'm going to be honest, this is my first one in ages. [shrug]
> 
> enjoy, either way.
> 
> i found this prompt on tumblr (though i don't recall by who, i'm really sorry!! i'll link back when i find it again.)

The blaring of the fire alarm jolted Tyler out of his bed. He let out a groan as he sat up, slightly dazed, his eyes sleepily scanning the dark bedroom. His hand wandered unsteadily around him, fingers soon curling around a light switch and he flicked it on. His lamp flickered ever so slightly before a bright glow illuminated the room.

The incessant noise faded into the background as Tyler blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He took his phone out of his pocket, pressing down on the Home button to check the timing -- **3:09AM**. He heaved out a sigh, a hand raised, fist lightly rubbing against his eyes. He barely had three hours of sleep. 

He recalled being at a party with his roommate Brendon, and he recalled leaving early and immediately crashing onto his own bed. And now...

His mind then clicked and he snapped out of his daze. A fire alarm. Right. Tyler was more awake now. He stumbled out of his bed, reaching out for the unopened bag of Doritos and the keys on his desk. He ran out of the room and blindly slipped into a pair of shoes before darting out of the apartment.

As Tyler sprinted down the stairs, he cursed whoever or whatever activated the alarm. He cursed the fact that he decided to rent an apartment on the tenth floor. He cursed his rotten luck, because now he had to run down so many flights of stairs at three in the fucking morning.

When he reached the ground floor, there had already been a crowd of people gathered near the pavement, noisy chatter filling the area. A small sigh escaped his lips as he walked towards a street lamp away from the large group of people. Tyler leant back against the lamppost and opened his bag of Doritos. Might as well indulge himself in the snack he brought down, right?

Tyler heard approaching footsteps but thought nothing of it until he saw a shadow looming over him. He couldn't help but tense up a little until a voice spoke.

"Sick outfit you got there."

The brunette looked up and wasn't really expecting to see his hot-neighbour-who-lives-across-the-hallway standing in front of him. To add to that, hot neighbour was in nothing but a pair of boxers. Tyler blinked, his brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't understand how his outfit would qualify as 'sick'. The neighbour gestured to his shoes with a grin and he glanced down before letting out a groan. A blush crept up onto his cheeks and he let out a huff. Just his luck. He was wearing mismatched shoes, and his hot neighbour's poking fun at him. Great.

This was not the first conversation Tyler hoped to have with the hot neighbour.

"To be fair," he mumbled, "there was a fire alarm at three in the morning." Tyler then looked up at the neighbour again, narrowing his eyes as he playfully jabbed a finger at the other's chest. "At least I'm not in my underwear."

Hot neighbour's grin just grew wider. Tyler wanted to punch that grin out of his face. "Like you said, there was a fire alarm at three in the morning," he smirked, folding his arms. He quirked a brow at Tyler as he glanced at the bag of Doritos, "and you seem to have brought a snack. Care to share?"

"It's called being well-prepared," he muttered. Tyler then shrugged a shoulder as he reached into the bag, grabbing some chips and shoving them into his mouth before holding the bag out to the other.

The neighbour smiled appreciatively and grabbed some as well. "I guess I'm severely under-prepared, in that case." He bit down onto his Doritos, swallowing them down after a couple of bites. "Thanks, by the way. I, uh, never got your name? Mine's Josh."

Tyler stared at him as he crunched down on the chips in his mouth before glancing behind, seeing no one, looking back at hot neighbo-- _Josh_ , and blinked. He gulped down the Doritos in his mouth. "Me?"

Josh laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he did so, his tongue poking out a little. Tyler decided that he liked seeing his laugh. "Well, yeah. I don't see anyone else nearby," he grinned.

"Oh. Right - um," Tyler seemed a little flustered at that but he shook himself out of it. "My name's Tyler." He considered holding his hand out for a handshake, but thought better of it. 

"Good to finally talk to you, Tyler," Josh chuckled lightly.

Tyler merely nodded in agreement, not sure what to say. It's probably a good idea for him to keep his mouth shut, anyway. He might blurt out something stupid like _'you are the cutest person I've ever seen'_ , or _'I kinda wanna kiss your stupid pretty face'_ and possibly scare him away. He didn't want that.

The two continued sharing the Doritos quietly. Tyler's eyelids began to droop down and he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head to get himself awake. When he opened his eyes, Josh was looking at him with an amused expression and a light pink tinge coloured his cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you're cute. That's all," he grinned. Tyler's mind took a while to process that and his eyes widened. His blush grew darker.

"Shut up," he muttered, glancing away. Josh frowned, looking down at his shoes.

"W-was that weird? Sorry, it came out of nowhere, um..."

"No, I didn't mean that! It's just--" he let out a sigh and shook his head. Trust him to make the other feel bad. "For... for what it's worth, I think you're cute too," he mumbled, face hot as the words came tumbling out of his mouth. At that moment, the ground seemed very appealing to stare at.

"Yeah?" Josh grinned brightly, like what Tyler said had meant the world to him. "Awesome."

Tyler looked up, his gaze meeting the other's, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his cheek.

A car pulled over in front at the road where they were, and Brendon stumbled out of the passenger seat, with another person getting out of the car with him. Oh boy. Tyler braced himself for it and took in a deep breath--

"TYLEEEEEER!" Brendon exclaimed upon seeing his roommate, breaking out into a huge grin. Josh stood at the side awkwardly, though he was clearly amused. Tyler sighed.

"Hey, Brendon," he muttered, giving a small smile to the stranger that had accompanied him. "You're drunk."

"Duh," he giggled, throwing an arm around the stranger, "have you met Ryan? He's cuuuuute." 

Tyler swore he saw Ryan blush at the comment. "You're drunk, B."

"Being drunk doesn't cloud my judgement. You're still cute."

Ryan seemed to ignored that. He glanced over to the crowd before back at Tyler, "What's going on?"

"Is this another party?" Brendon grinned. He seemed to suddenly notice Josh's presence, because he gasped, quite dramatically, at the male. "Ooooooh. It's that hot neighbour!"

Josh raised an eyebrow at that.

"Brendon," Tyler hissed, biting down on his own lip, "you're drunk. And there's no party." He sighed and turned to Ryan, "Fire alarm," he explained. "We're just waiting for instructions."

Ryan merely nodded, while Brendon stuck his bottom lip out in a childish pout. "Well that's no fun at all. Hey, hot neighbour," he prodded Josh with a finger, "Tyler talks about you all the time, it's so annoying," he whined. "Please take him out on a date for me, if not for him."

Tyler's eyes widened and he shot a glare at his roommate. He let out an exasperated sigh, mentally slapping himself. His face felt hot, and Tyler could only hope that the blush on his cheeks wasn't evident. He cast an apologetic glance at Josh, who merely shrugged, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched their exchange.

Tyler gave Ryan a desperate look, and it seemed that he got the cue (thank god), because he started dragging Brendon off before he could open his mouth to speak and embarrass Tyler further. "C'mon Bren."

As the duo watched the other two disappear into the crowd, Josh turned to Tyler, a smirk tugging at his lips. "So, you've been talking about me?"

Tyler buried his face into his hands. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole right there. _Yes, that would be nice. Please eat me up,_ he thought.

He felt a small nudge on his shoulder and he looked up. Josh still had that smug smirk on his face. Bastard. He wanted to wipe that off. "Hey, no worries. I know I'm irresistible," he joked, chuckling a bit. Tyler mumbled something along the lines of 'asshole' under his breath, though there was a small smile on his face.

"So I was thinking... d'you maybe wanna get coffee together? For... what's his name -- Bryan? For his sake, of course," he grinned.

Tyler huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "Brendon. And I'd love to."

\-----------

When the fire department finally arrived, they informed the residents that it was just a false alarm and they could all go back up. Collective groans were heard throughout the crowd. It was understandable. After all, it was almost four in the morning now.

"Why did the alarm have to activate at three in the morning?" Tyler grumbled under his breath as he began to walk towards the lift lobby. He tossed the now-empty bag of Doritos towards a nearby bin, letting out a small whoop of victory as it successfully landed inside the bin. Josh laughed.

"I'm kinda glad, though. Gave me an excuse to talk to you." 

Tyler wasn't sure how many times he had blushed at that point, and the day had barely even started. 

The two took the lift up together. They both reached out to press the button to their floor at the same time, hands brushing against each other's briefly, exchanging an awkward laugh. Tyler retracted his arm and shoved them into his jean pockets, blushing furiously while Josh pressed on the button. As the lift began rising up, Josh drummed his fingers lightly on his own thigh.

"So... about the coffee. You're really up for that?"

Tyler blinked, looking up before offering the other a smile. "Yeah, of course."

Josh let out a visible sigh of relief, lips stretching to return the smile. "Okay. I'm glad."

Silence. Tyler fidgeted in the corner nervously before he blurted out, "Uh - maybe we should exchange numbers? Like, so that we can, um, keep in touch. Uh, call each other to wake up. Y'know?"

Josh chuckled, "I would, but..." Tyler's heart sank and tried to hide his disappointment, but Josh motioned to himself. Oh. Right. "I can, uh, add myself in your contacts if you want?"

Tyler immediately perked up again and nodded, grabbing his phone from his pocket and handing it over to him. He watched, a bit nervously, as Josh typed in his contact number before giving it back. 

"... Spooky Jim?"

Josh giggled (not a laugh, no, he fucking _giggled_.) and shrugged in response. Tyler burst into a fit of giggles together with him.

When they reached their floor, they began walking to their own apartments. As Tyler got to his door, he paused and bit down on his lip, contemplating for a while. He then quickly spun around and called out to Josh.

"It's a date, right?"

Josh turned back and blinked before flashing the other a grin, signaling him with a thumbs-up. "Yeah. It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! there'll be more joshler coming your way, if you choose to read my stuff. possibly other pairings too. kudos and comments are appreciated!! i hope i didn't do too bad for someone who hasn't written in literally years lmao


End file.
